


What happens in bars...

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this pairing and this fic has been in my head for a few days. It's my favourite out of all the ones I've written. I don't know where the idea came from but it's mostly smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and this fic has been in my head for a few days. It's my favourite out of all the ones I've written. I don't know where the idea came from but it's mostly smut.

You walk into class and take your usual seat. Row three, aisle seat. As you wait for the class to fill and Professor Sykes to arrive you read your textbook. When you hear Sykes’s voice fill the room you look up from your textbook. You see a flash of red and turn to find the woman you met last night. You didn’t get her name but you sure did get a lot from her. She notices you too and smirks a little. You smirk back. You notice she’s wearing a scarf, that earns another smirk. You watch her throughout the lecture. Sykes tells the class that she’s his new TA. Interesting you think to yourself. You slept with the TA and you didn’t even know it.

FLASHBACK

_‘Can I buy you a drink?’ you say as you approach the beautiful red head at the bar. ‘You can buy me as many as you want.’ she smiles at you. You take a seat next to her. You spend three or four hours talking, hardly touching your drink. Both of you have moved closer as the night went on, her hand is on your thigh, your hand is on her hand. She leans in to you and whispers, ‘Come with me.’ she takes your hand and leads you into the restroom and pushes you into a stall. She looks you up and down and you grin at her. She unbuttons your shirt and feels your boobs through your bra, her hands are shaking. She’s nervous, you reach out to her and hold her arms, ‘You don’t have to do this.’ you whisper. ‘I want to.’ she says as she moves her lips to your breasts, moving your bra down your body a little. You moan a little as she works her tongue around a nipple. You pull her up and look in her eyes. Your lips are on her neck and your hand is down the front of her jeans, teasing through her underwear. She moans, you smile against her neck. ‘Please.’ she breathes against your neck. You continue teasing through her underwear a little before moving your hand inside them and push two fingers inside of her, your thumb works at her clit. You keep a steady pace and it isn’t long before you feel her clenching around you, you pull your fingers out of her. She whimpers and you think it might be the cutest thing you’ve ever heard. You take your fingers in to your mouth and moan as you look in her eyes. Next your on your knees pulling her jeans and underwear down her legs a little. Your tongue works her clit as you push your fingers back inside her. She moves her hands to your hair and holds your head in place. You hear her moan and as you taste her wetness you can’t help but moan too. Soon she’s clenching again and you hear her moan a loud guttural sound and you know she’s spent. You pull your fingers out and stand you lick your fingers clean again and before you know it she’s got you pressed against the wall back to her as her fingers make their way inside your pants...no underwear, she pushes two long fingers inside you pulls your hair back and kisses your neck. She pulls away from your neck and continues to work her fingers inside you, her thumb works at your clit. When you cum you want to scream her name but you don’t know it so instead you mumble a few profanities and then you turn to face her. You both fix yourselves up before stepping out of the stall. You wash your hands and then you leave the bar. No words pass your lips. You both go your separate ways._

 

You know her name now, Addison Montgomery. Sykes said it when he introduced her. You think it’ll be fun to play a little game with her so you watch her throughout the lecture, she watches you to. You listen to Sykes, you take notes but most importantly you watch Addison Montgomery. She smirks at you and uncrosses her legs. She licks her lips. She knows how to play games too you see. You unbutton your shirt, your wearing a bralette, you don’t care who sees it but you have a feeling it’ll bother her. It does, her face reddens and you smirk at her. Sykes asks her to hand out information packs, as she passes you in the aisle she kneels and whispers into your ear, ‘Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime.’ as she stands to leave you reach your hand and grab her arm, ‘Definitely.’ you whisper as you let go of her arm you let your fingers dance across the front of her shirt and watch with smug satisfaction as her nipples become visibly hard through her bra and shirt. She almost squeaks in response and drops her papers to the floor. You smirk and move to help her pick them up. She smiles at you, takes the papers, finishes dishing them out before sitting down in her seat to find you already staring again. You continue your little game until the lecture ends. You want to talk to her but Sykes pulls her into a conversation so you wait in the empty room next door. You grab her arm as she passes and pull her into the room with you. ‘Hey.’ she said smiling. ‘I was going to look for you, I was thinking maybe I could buy you a coffee and we could chat?’ she looks at you still smiling. ‘I have a better idea.’ you say as you unbutton her jeans and push her against the wall she laughs and kisses the skin of your neck. You go to kiss her neck but find the scarf is in your way, you use your free hand to pull it away to reveal the marks all over her neck. You smile and give her a knowing look before your lips are on her neck again. You push your fingers inside her and move your thumb around her clit. She moans. You moan. You want her inside you. As you kiss her neck some more you move your hand to your jeans and unbutton them before grabbing her hand. She takes the hint and pushes her fingers inside of you. You moan her name. She moans. It’s not long before your both clenching and moaning loudly. Neither of you move your hand for a minute though, allowing each other to come down first before removing your hands and licking them clean, both moaning at the taste. ‘I still don’t know your name.’ she breathes as she fixes her underwear and jeans. ‘Meredith.’ you say smiling at her. You look at her. She raises an eyebrow, ‘What?’ you step close to her and kiss her lips, she kisses back, you pull away a little breathless. ‘That’s the first time you’ve done that.’ she says, you nod. ‘Weird, right?’ she nods. You smile at her. ‘Coffee?’ she questions. ‘Please.’ you smile.


	2. Pinky Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this chapter. I didn't think I'd write anything else for this even though I wanted too but I hope you enjoy it.

You wonder if she knows, knows that you don’t usually go to bars alone and let strangers buy you a drink and then take those strangers to a bathroom stall to have sex. You think she has to have figured it out after six months. You’ve learned a lot about her but you wonder all the same if Meredith knows anything about you. Then you think about the things you’ve learned about her in the past six months. You’ve learned that she doesn’t do commitment, she doesn’t verbalize commitment that is...she’s been sleeping with you and ‘hanging out’ with you exclusively since you met her but that’s as far as it goes for Meredith. She told you once that it’s because everything she touches falls apart, you told her that was crap. You’ve learned that she has a shaky relationship with her mother, shaky is a polite way to put it. You know that the two greatest loves of Meredith’s life are tequila and sex. You also know that that’s only because it helps with the pain of her self described ‘dark and twisty’ life. You know that she snores when she sleeps and that now you can’t sleep without that familiar sound. You know that she can’t sleep without wrapping her legs around you, and you love that. You also know that, because she hates commitment, Meredith will not admit that she moved into your apartment. Her stuff began to migrate pretty quickly from her dorm room. You don’t remember the last time she was there. As you watch her sleep you think about all of those things and more. She rolls over so that she is beside you and her back is exposed. You take your fingers and trace her face and down her jaw onto her back were you settle on tracing her shoulder blade. You realize she’s stopped snoring so you lean down and kiss her cheek. She looks up at you and kisses your lips gently. ‘Good morning, baby.’ she whispers. ‘Mmhmm’ you mumble as she pulls you to snuggle with her. She traces your collar-bone with her finger and you rub small patterns on her lower back. ‘Addison?’ she asks tentatively. ‘Yeah?’ you kiss her head. ‘Addison. I,uh. I love you.’ Meredith went silent. You look at her. ‘Yeah, well that’s good because I love you too. Didn’t wanna say anything in case I scared you off.’ You say. She laughs a little. ‘You couldn’t scare me off, if anything it’ll be me who does the scaring.’ She smiles a little and snuggles into your chest. ‘You talk in your sleep by the way.’ Meredith mumbled. ‘What?’ You ask a little worried. ‘Yeah, I knew you loved me a while ago because you told me in your sleep one time. My personal favourite though has got to be the night you shot up out of bed and declared war on France.’ She laughs as she sits up in the bed. ‘Never did get an explanation for that one.’ She smiles at you. ‘I did not declare war on France.’ You insist. She kisses you, ‘You did, pinky swear.’ She holds her pinky out and you wrap yours around it, ‘Pinky swear.’ You lean in and kiss her again before getting up and making your way out of the room. ‘You want coffee, babe?’ you call back to her as you reach the bedroom door. ‘Please.’ She smiles at you. You walk of thinking that maybe Meredith does do commitment after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment :) thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. Please leave me comment :)


End file.
